A Late Meeting
by houseofme
Summary: Skye paced around the conventions looking for her missing best friend, and Jemma Simmons was nowhere to be found. Damn you, Jems. She thought before walking around and suddenly hitting something, no, not something, someone. Teen!Au universe.
1. Chapter 1

Skye paced around the conventions looking for her missing best friend, and Jemma Simmons was nowhere to be found.

She took a deep breath and thought how did she end up in that situation. _Only Jemma could make her go to that annoying extra classes with her._

She tried to remember where they lost each other and sighed when she remembered two things, one: they lost each other in the mass line, and two: she had left her cellphone with Jemma.

_Damn you, Jems._ She thought before walking around and suddenly hitting something, no, not something, someone.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." She said to the guy in front of her. He was tall, and had some cheekbones to die for. And he seemed familiar. _Maybe I saw him before the fair_, she thought to herself. "I wasn't paying much attentioon to where I was walking."

"I should be the one to apologize." He said with a smile. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking either."

"I'm looking for my best friend. She's about a bit taller than me, she's british, have you seen?" She asks Mr. Cheekbones and he shakes his head.

"No," He said "But have you seen my brother? He's Scottish and is wearing a doctor who t-shirt."

"No, but my friend is also in a doctor who shirt. Speaking of her, can I borrow your phone to call her, cause she's with my phone."

"Sure." He said handing her his phone, she typed her phone number and waited for Jemma to pick up.

"Jems. It's me, Skye." She said when her best friend answered the phone. "Yeah, I know I'm calling my phone to speak with you. And it is because I left my phone in your purse. So, where are you?"

After finding out where Jemma was she turned to the guy in front of her and said "I'm in the front door." She said before remembering that the boy was also looking for someone. "Oh, and there's a guy here looking for his brother, he said his brother is Scottish and is wearing a doctor who shirt. Have you seen it?"

After taking a while Jemma said over the phone that she was right next to a Scottish guy with a doctor who shirt that was named Leo Fitz and Skye laughed "Are you serious? You're with him right now at the robots fair?"

"She's with Leo?" The boy asked after Skye gave him his phone back.

"That's what it seems." She said "Oh, I never told you my name, I'm Skye May."

"And I'm Grant Ward." he said smiling at her. "So, they're at the robots fair?" he said and they walked to the robots fair. Until he seemed to have remembered something "Have we met before?"

"You seem familiar, but I don't remember where."

"okay, i'll try to remember. And robots fair?" He said "Should've guessed, Leo loves this kind of stuff."

"Jemma loves them too, but she's more of a bio-chem type of girl." She said before they arrived at the robots fair.

As they walked , Skye couldn't help but totry to remember where she had seen Grant Ward before.

But by what he asked her next, he surely remembered where. "Is the May in your name from Melinda May?"

"Yep, she's my mom, you know her?"

"My adoptive dad is Phil Coulson. He works with your mom." He said to her.

"Oh, so that's where we've met. At that holidays party last year." She said remembering where they had met before. Well, not technically met, since they didn't spoke directly to each other.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, do I really have to stay here?" Skye asked her mother as they got the building where her mother worked. <em>

_"Yes. You two need to stay." He mother said in a firm tone. "Besides it'll be good. And you can't always stay in with a nanny."_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't need a nanny, aunt May." Jemma said to her aunt. After her parents decided that she could do a better use of her brain and go to the US where according to them, she could study and not bother them, she had stayed with her aunt Melinda nad her daughter, Skye._

_"Yes, Jemma. You need." Melinda May said. "You may be sixteen and very smart, going to college already, but you're still too young and reckless for me to leave you two alone for five hours."_

_"But, mom!" Skye said with a bored tone. "It'll be so boring. There's no one on our age we can talk to."_

_"I think Phil will bring his kids today. You can talk to them."_

_"But I don't wanna talk to them, I wanna go home." _

_"Skye Linda May." Her mother said in the tone that said 'be quiet and behave' "You'll stay. You may not want to talk to Phil's kids, but you will wait until I tell we have to go." _

_"Okay." She said before getting on the building. "Just so you to know," She turned to Jemma. "I hate being here now."_

_"Me too. It would be so much more fun to stay at home and have a doctor who marathon." _

_"Jeez, Jems." She said to her best friend/cousin. "You take away all the fun."_

_"Oh, stop. And I'm sure Mr. Coulson's kids are nice."_

_"Yeah, not so sure. What if they'll only talk about Captain America and SHIELD like him?"_

_Little they knew that in the other side of the ballroom Phil Coulson was having the same talk that Melinda May had with them to his own kids. _

_"Dad. I don't want to be here." Grant said to his adoptive father. _

_"Grant. Please. it'll be fun." He sighed walking to the ballroom._

_"Can't I go back home?" Leo asked._

_"No." Coulson said to his children. He had adopted Grant Ward a few years before and he treated him like he was his biological kid, no one dared to tell him that Grant or Leo wasn't his. He had adopted Grant after his parents tried to kill him and his siblings after finding out that they couldn't keep the kids anymore. He was the only survivor of his family after his parents burned their house down._

_With Leo Fitz, the story was a bit different. His father had left him and his mum when he was a baby, after his mother died, and his father refused to take care of him, Coulson adopted him. Now, almost 10 years after he had adopted them, they were a perfect family. Sure, they had a few troubles from time to time, but he wouldn't have it any other way._

_"Melinda will bring her kids. You can all meet each other."_

_"I don't want to meet anyone, I just want to go home and have a doctor who marathon." Leo Fitz answered his dad. _

_"Son, you will stay, and so will Grant. In a few hours we will be back home, and tomorrow you can watch your doctor who marathon." he said with the look that clearly said 'I'm not playing now.'. "And you can always sit next to Garrett or Vic, I'm sure they love your company."_

_"Garrett may like. But Agent Hand doesn't." Leo answered. "She's cool, but she scares me."_

_"She scares everyone." Coulson said before they all walked to the party._

* * *

><p>"So, that's where I know you from." She said when she remembered the party. "We never talked at that party, did we?" She asked.<p>

"No."

"Well, we are talking now." She said with a smile.

"Yeah," He said. "We're here." He said pointing at the robots. "Are you seeing them?"

"Yup." She said pointing to Jemma and Leo.

* * *

><p>"No, the robot will only work with an energy source provided by the electronic device on the left arm." Fitz exclaimed to the girl in from of him. She was pretty, and smart, really smart. Smarter than him, and there wasn't many people smarter than him.<p>

"Maybe, but if the device was in the middle of the robot, not only it would provide room for more batteries, meaning more electricity, but it would also lead to less weight." Jemma replied. She was actually excited about talking to him. He was smart and actually cute, he was the type of boy she liked. The fact they had met each other in the SHIELD holiday part last year was a plus.

"Well, that could work. If you could-" He started.

"- make the electronic with an electronics source that could provide-"

"- safe electricity reuse." Fitz said before Skye and Grant came over.

"Leo, I was looking for you." Grant said to his adoptive brother.

"Oh, I was here all the time." he said before turning to Jemma. "This is my older brother, Grant."

"Hi." Grant said to his brother's new friend.

"Oh, and Fitz, this is my cousin, Skye." Jemma said pointing to Skye.

"Nice to meet you." Skye said to the boy in front of her. "So you're Coulson's kids? Mom talks about him sometimes, said they work together."

"That's what our dad said about your mom, too." Grant answered. "It was lovely to meet you girls, but Fitz and I have to go now."

"Do we really have to go now?" Fitz whined, "The robots performance will start in three minutes."

"Sorry, Leo. Dad said we need to get home in time today." Grant answered him. "Bye Skye, bye Jemma." He said to the girls.

"Bye Jemma, bye Skye. Lovely to meet you both." Leo Fitz said before walking with his brother.

* * *

><p>"Did dad said why we had to get home early?" Fitz asked.<p>

"He said there will be some people over to dinner."

"Fury and Maria? Maybe Garrett and Hand?" Fitz questioned.

"I don't know. But whoever he is, he already warned us to be polite and get home in time, and ask no questions about it." Grant said trying to know who they were going to meet in dinner. His dad never not told them who was comming for dinner. Okay, it was usually the same people, but he always told them before.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go now too, Skye?" Jemma asked, she really wanted to stay and watch the robots and the science expo.<p>

"Yeah, mom said we would have dinner out." Skye said. Her mother had told them before they left for the fair that they should be home in time since they were going to have dinner out.

"Where? Some restaurant?" Jemma asked.

"No. A friend's house." Skye said. She still didn't knew who was this mysterious friend.

"Whose house?"

"I dunno. Maybe Fury, or Maria's. Maybe Natasha if we're lucky."

"Oh, but what did she said?" Jemma asked trying to figure it out who would she be having dinner with that night.

"Get in time. Be polite. Don't be rude to them... Those things she always says." Skye said. "But she didn't tell me a name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this week I had this extra class for a brazilian exam I have to take (it's to get in college, so every student needs to do it, and they do these extra classes with expositions and shows and a lot of crazy stuff). And my friends kind of got lost from each other, and while I waited several minutes and had to borrow my cellphone to one of my friends so she could call me and tell my sister and tell us if she found my friends or no, I had this idea. It'll be a two-shot at start. But maybe I'll do a few more one-shots in this universe...

So a few things you need to know.

1. Coulson adopted Ward and Fitz.

2. May adopted Skye and is kind of Jemma's aunt.

3. There is SHIELD, but not HYDRA.

4. Garrett is like a cool friend of Coulson, since there isn't HYDRA. And he is like, BFF with Victoria Hand.

5. Skye, Jemma, Ward and Fitz are sixteen.

_Until next chapter where we will see where May is taking the girls for dinner... Uh, I wonder where that could be..._


	2. Chapter 2

When Fitz and Ward arrived home, they were met with the face of their father, doing something he usually didn't do. He was cooking a full meal.

"Dad, why are you cooking?" Leo asked his father. His father cooked, but not all the time, he was very busy with work, and when there were people over, he usually brought dinner in a restaurant.

"Because we have important people coming over." Their father told as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, but usually when Fury, or Maria, or John and Victoria came over, you buy food." Grant said.

"I usually do that. But they're not coming today, and I wanted to make a good first impression."

"To who?" Leo asked.

"Melinda May." Phil Coulson said in a shy tone. A tone his kids almost never heard.

"Melinda May?" Grant asked. "We met her daughter and niece at the fair today."

"Oh, so you've already met each other?" Coulson said happily. "That's great. We thought about this dinner to have you all meeting each other, but since you've already met, it'll be easier."

"Easier for what?" Leo questioned.

"You'll know in the dinner. Now you two go get a shower." Phil said. "They'll be here in forty-five minutes."

As the boys walked upstairs, Fitz couldn't help but to ask "Is dad dating Mrs. May?"

"Do you think?" Ward asked.

"Why would he want to have get-to-know-each-other-dinner so we could meet her and her kids?" Leo asked his brother with a cheeky smile.

"It may be for some other reason."

"Yeah, but you have to admit. T's really weird why he didn't tell us the reason of the dinner."

"Yeah, but I guess we'll have to wait to know."

* * *

><p>"Mom, care to tell us why are we going to have dinner out. And where are we having dinner." Skye asked her mother as they drove to the location of the 'secret dinner' as Skye was calling it.<p>

"We are having dinner at Phil Coulson's house." Melinda said simply.

"Oh, we met his sons at the fair today." Jemma said, she was going to see Fitz again. _Maybe I could tell him about the new energy source from the iron molecules I saw the other day. _She thought to herself.

"Good. We had planned this a way for you all to meet."

"Why did you planned this as way for us all to meet?" Skye asked.

"I'll tell you in the dinner." Her mother said. "Now, I want you two to behave. Especially you, Skye."

"But I always behave."

"Need I remind you of the ast dinner Steve and Maria came over? You kept asking them why they didn't assume they were dating."

"It was because they are perfect for each other! And besides, they were dating in secret!"

"Secrets are kept for a reason." her mother said "Now, remember, you two, behave. And Jemma, no science experiments. I know you've met Fitz and he likes those science experiments too, but no explosions."

"That was one time, aunt Melinda." Jemma said remembering the last dinner out in the Starks where she almost exploded Tony's lab.

* * *

><p>When Melinda May and her kids arrived at the Coulson's house, it was already dinner time.<p>

"So, just remembering, no questions, until I say you should ask." Melinda told her daughter and niece.

"But why, mom?" Skye asked, if her mother was asking not to have any questions, it made her want to ask.

"Because I'm saying so. Now, you two." She said turning to them. "Behave."

"We will, aunt Melinda." Jemma said leaving the car with Skye by her side.

"We will ask questions." Skye said to her cousin.

"Maybe the boys know something." Jemma asked. "Fitz could tell us."

"Sure, you're just dying to see him again."

"Like you don't want to see Fitz's brother again."

"Not my fault. Have you seen his cheekbones?" Skye laughed. "But honestly. I just want to know the reason behind this dinner."

"Me too. But I guess we will have to wait to know."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Melinda. I'm glad you could make it." The girls heard a man say.<p>

"Of course I came." Melinda said. "Girls, this is Phil Coulson."

"Hello, Mr. Coulson." Jemma said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Coulson, it's also a pleasure to meet you." Skye said.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you both." He says as they all get inside the house. "You've met my sons, am I right?"

"Yes, at the science fair this afternoon." Skye said. "I got lost form Jemma and kind of bumped on your oldest kid, Grant."

"He told me." Phil said with a warm smile. _I'm starting to like this Phil guy. _Skye thought.

"Well, it's great they all know each other already." Melinda said.

"It surely is." Phil said. "I'm going to get them downstairs. Make yourselves confortable."

As soon as the man left, Skye started asking her mother.

"Are you two dating? He seems like a nice dude, so I'm not worried, but are two dating?"

"My God, Skye!" Jemma said. "it is obviously, aunt May doesn't want to tell us yet."

"Thank you, Jemma. You will know when it's time."

"So you're totally dating!" Skye said happily. It's been a while since she last saw her mother with someone who could make her happy, and she wasn't going to stop someone who could make her mother smile again.

* * *

><p>When Phil Coulson arrived with his sons in the living room, Melinda May had already calmed her daughter and niece enough so they wouldn't make a fuss out of nothing.<em> Of course, she was dating Phil Coulson, but it wasn't a big deal, okay maybe it was since he was the first man she was going to truly introduce to Skye and Jemma. But she knew him for years before they finally arranged everything back in their lives enough to try to be together again.<em>

"Oh, hi." Leo Fitz said when he saw Jemma.

"Hello." Jemma said happily to him. "Oh, I thought about that robotics parts we talked about."

"Me too." The curly haired boy said "If we added a third battery source we could have the double power with the less electricity outsider energy."

"Exactly. And we could add a-"

"Fourth base to re-use the left energy."

"Looks like they're already friends." Coulson said to May.

"Good. I thought they wouldn't." May said. "They're both into science, I hoped they wouldn't become competitive."

"Luckly, they don't seem so far." Coulson replied. "God knows we wouldn't be able to handle them if they were competing with each other."

"Yeah, but what about Grant and Leo? You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No. I didn't tell Grant or Leo, yet." Coulson said "But I'm sure they doubt it."

"Skye and Jemma found out." May said. "I didn't tell them, but you know how they get until they know every little secret we hid."

"Should we tell them?" Coulson said to his girlfriend, _it still felt odd to call her his girlfriend, but he couldn't be happier. _

"Yes, we should." May said to Coulson, as he took her hand in his and lead her to the living room, where the younger talked to each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom." Skye said. "Grant was telling me we will have roasted chicken for dinner. it's your favorite, right?"<p>

"Yes, it is." May said to her daughter. "But I have, well Phil and I have something to tell you guys."

"You do?" Grant asked his father.

"I do, Grant." He said as he held May's hand. "Melinda and I decided to start a relationship."

"I knew it!" Skye squealed. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"That's great, aunt Melinda. I hope you're two are very happy." Jemma said happily to her aunt. it felt good to know her aunt was happy and with someone she cared for.

"You're dating?" Leo asked. "That's great. Congratulations, dad."

"Wow, congratulations, dad. I hope you two are very happy." Grant said at last.

He was the one Coulson was more worried for, his son wasn't really open to new people. But to see him actually fine, happy even, with his father's new girlfriend, it took the weight of Coulson's heart.

"I'm glad you all seem to be fine with this." Coulson said. "It means a lot to me and Melinda that the four of you accept our relationship."

"We just want to tell you, that you are still our priorities." Melinda said. "We will always, at least I can say for myself, but I'm sure Phil feels the same, we will always put you in first place."

"No need to worry." Grant said. "I'm glad my dad found you."

"I can say that for me, too." Leo said. "I'm glad you and my dad are together. You seem like a really nice person."

"Yeah, you seem really cool too, Mr. Coulson." Skye said.

"Oh, call me Coulson or Phil, Skye. Same for you Jemma." Coulson said with a smile. "Well, now let's go have dinner, before it all gets cold."

As the teenagers went to the dinning room, Coulson took May by the hand and kissed her. "They took it well." He said after the kiss.

"They did." May said. "I'm glad they did. Now let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there, chapter two... I've decided to make this a three-shot. Maybe more if I get inspired. Sorry about the delay, my school week was crazy. The huge exam I had on saturday and sunday took all my power of concentration for a while... And I may need to do it again, since the essay theme was revealed before the exam itself... But here it is, chapter two... Hope you like it.

Review and let me know what you think.

P.S. I hope I don't take too long to update next time... *cross fingers*


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone had finished their dinner and May and Coulson had excused themselves to the kitchen, the youngest were left to talk in the living space.

"So, your mom and my dad, uh?" Grant asked Skye.

"Tink it'll work?" She replied.

"Maybe. But I'm glad they're together. Dad needs some happiness after Audrey."

"His first wife?"

"Almost. She was a cellist in Portland. Died a few years ago. Dad never brought someone home after that."

"Uh... I never actually think I met one of my moms boyfriend until today." Skye said with a smile. "But I'm glad for her and your father. Coulson seems really nice."

"He is." Grant said smiling back at her. "He is the best example someone can have in their lives."

"I'm glad he is. Cause if he breaks my mom's heart. He is dead." She said with a bit of a joke in her voice. The fact was, her mom deserved to be happy, if it was with Phil Coulson, so be it. The fact she would spend more time with Grant Ward was a plus point. A plus point she was happy about.

"I don't think he would dream of it." Grant said with a chuckle. Maybe this Skye would be a nice friend. She seemed the type that would drive him crazy, but somehow he doesn't seem to mind at all if she does. That was weird for him. He always had an opinion on everything. And his opinion on Skye, well, he couldn't from it yet. He didn't know if it was because he had barely met her, of it was because he want to know more of her, either way, he wouldn't mind knowing more of her at all.

* * *

><p>"Well, Fitz. Guess now we will see more of each other." Jemma said to Fitz. She was secretly loving the idea of seeing him more.<p>

"Yea, we can work on our own robotic electronics!" Fitz said smiling to her. Even thought they had only officially met that day. He already felt like he had known her for his whole life.

"Of course we can." She said with a warm smile. "We can even build out own energy source!"

"With the third electronic source of sustainable energy we talked about!" Leo said hoping he didn't sound too desperate. He didn't have much friends, most of the time it was only him and Grant, at school and at home. And sometimes, not even Grant could seem to understand his technical electronics rambling or the sci-fy shows he liked. Maybe he and Jemma could be friends. Maybe he could finally have a friend that understood him. Maybe she could be more than that, but for now he would be happy with a friend.

* * *

><p>"So, did you liked the dinner?" Phil asked his girlfriend.<p>

"Yes. And you didn't have to cook. I would be happy with that restaurant food you always buy whenever there's a dinner." May said as she handed him the dishes.

"I know, but I wanted to make a good impression for you and for the girls."

"You did a great impression on them." Melinda said as she turned to him. "The girls loved you."

"The boys liked you too." Coulson said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Even Grant, I was worried he wouldn't be, how can I say, acceptable to change."

"I'm glad he liked me. And all of them seem to be having no trouble in socializing with each other. Leo and Jemma already seem like old friends talking about their science experiments."

"Yeah, Grant and Skye seem to be fine too."

"I just hope she doesn't drive him crazy." May said. She knew how her daughter could be. How she could annoy someone if she wanted to.

"I'm sure she will." Phil said grinning. "But that's not a bad thing. He need more friends, Skye and Jemma seem to be the right kind for them. Skye could help Grant loosen up a bit."

"And Grant could help Skye be a bit more serious." Melinda said. If Grant could help her daughter take life a bit more serious, maybe she wouldn't have to worry too much about her.

"As for Leo, I'm sure he won't mind having a lab partner." Phil said with a smile. Leo was always complaining about how he never had a partner in his old school.

"Neither will Jemma, that's for will probably thank God for having Leo in the same school as her. They all will do great in SHIELD academy, won't they?" Melinda said as she looked over to see the four youngest deciding to play scrabble.

"They will. Think we should tell them that they'll go to the same school now, or we wait for a bit?" Phil asked.

"Now. They will enjoy it. At least Skye and Jemma will. They didn't seem to like their old school much." Melinda said remembering all the complaining she got about how their school was boring and had too many rules (Skye's complaining, of course.).

* * *

><p>"Hey, kids." Phil said as he got to the living space where Grant, Leo, Skye and Jemma were all sitting on the floor playing scrabble. "Mel and I have other news for you."<p>

"Don't tell me I'll be a sister." Skye said. "Cause that would be too much for one night."

"You will not be a sister." Melinda said to her daughter. "We just want to tell you, that all of you will study on SHIELD academy."

"We got in?" Grant asked, he had done the application test a few weeks before with Leo, but wasn't hoping for much.

"Yes. You will start on in a few months." Phil said. "Now, who's winning?"

"Me." Jemma said with a smile. She was happy to go to SHIELD academy with Skye, Grant and mostly Leo. She would finally have a friend that understood the chemical processes and sci-fy things she said.

"That's because she cheats." Skye said.

"How come someone can cheat on scrabble?" Leo asked.

"She used her britishness against us. It's not fair." Grant pouted.

"Well, lets start again then, because I want to play too." Phil said sitting on the floor next to the kids. "Wanna play it too, Mel?"

"Sure, and I'll know if any of you cheat, just to be clear." She said smiling to them. Maybe she could finally have a happy family again, with Phil, her kids and his kids, they would work on something. It would be hard, but she was definetly sure that it would be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay, the story is finished. I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
